Talk:My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights/@comment-36400447-20181102040915/@comment-36400447-20181107050609
@Kilmarnock228 I just like to think that those 4 other instances you mentioned other than the elements of harmony, + a few other times, Discord sort of faked for a reason. Getting Tatzlwurm flu: He may have never been sick before so maybe he was just curious on what it would be like to actually be sick instead of just faking it. Letting Tirek steal his power: So everyone would forgive him easier because he was betrayed and so twilight would have a reason to open the box and save the day herself. The Changling Throne: So he would have an excuse to go on a short adventure and make some friends. Starlight's banishing spell: Apparently he let it him but instead of just removing the spell on himself he wanted to humor Starlight and show up as a ghost instead so he could act like he outplayed her. The Chaos Pinkie thing Issue 57: He might have just been bored and wanted to do something with his friends, and to test his ability to outplay the champion of randomness. mostly because when other ponys are in the chaos realm they don't get powers or anything. Just saying pinkie got powers just because she's random and Discord wasn't there at the time is kind of weird and you'd think he would set up a defense against that or something. The Disappering from being too normal: Honestly I think he just wanted to see Fluttershy be chaotic to see what she would do for him, simular to how he faked sick to see what Twlight would do for him. (But I think the Accord sitaution was legit and wasn't staged at all) If he was shown to be more of a mortal who just aquired large amounts of magic to become an arch-mage in a sense, then I would agree with you that he has defined limits. but since I'd say hes clearly in the "God hood" tier after all we've seen from him, I think his only weakness is Harmony, Friendship, and Other Gods. Anyway, the "I would guess that either Eris doesn't think they can stop her plans, or she's actually hoping that they'll try." ''seems like a valid argument, because she may be simular to Discord in the respect that she likes a challenge, plus them attempting to save the day may result in more chaos which means more power for her. But my last pargraph was talking about how originally the world they are in was under control of shadows, Stygian being that Pony of Shadows in particular, when they assemble the same mirror that leads to it, it takes them to Eris's Casino and they find a Daybreaker who may have been the one that lived in the shadow world ruled by Stygian. What I don't know is if Eris's Casino IS in that very world that shadows ruled over, but she took it over, destroyed Stygian, and built a Multidimensional Casino high above the earth. OR if that shadow world still exists and is still under shadow control, just Eris somehow manipulated dimensional travel to have all magical mirrors lead to her Casino, and she either found a random Daybreaker, or that same Daybreaker from the Shadow world and mindcontrolled her. It seems the authors are intending for you to think the first rather than the later. But what I'm saying is the Pony of Shadows, at it's core, is a bieng that travels to many dimensions and corrupts different people to be hosts and bringers of darkness. So even if every stygian ever is killed, The Pony of Shadows still lives and can corrupt another creature to be the new entity of shadows. what i'm HOPING is they don't say that the Entity that is the Pony of Shadows isn't gone for good and killed off by Eris, Because after Eris is defeated supposedly in this comic series, then there isn't a good big bad left. 'Spoiler alert for season 9' Grogar is probably a dangerous necromancer and all, but it's safe to say that the majority of the cast is more powerful than a meer necromancer at this point. Sombra (Rest in piece reformed Sombra, unless it's rewritten to happen later) is pretty dangerous, but the reason why he went into hiding for 1000 years in the first place was because he knew he couldn't take on Celestia and Luna, how is it any different now? Unless he succeeds in releasing the umbrum army rather quickly then he doesn't stand a chance. Chrysalis alone has some good ideas but without an army she's not very effective. And Tirek and Cozy are locked in Tartarus, and Cozy isn't a real dangerous villian, she thinks she knows what she's doing but she doesn't understand that you can't weaponize friendship and use it against the forces that bring friendship in the firstplace. I mean the '4 '''of them teamed up would be pretty intresting, but the other 3 would be stupid to let Tirek get his hands on enough magic because then he could just annihialte them, and it was made clear in the comic where Sombra was reformed that Chrysalis feeds off of love, and since the Umbrum turn everything into dispair, that she can't eat, not that the Umbum army would listen to her anyway (I'm just assuming that Chrysalis is a better tactical leader then Sombra, I mean Sombra might be just as effective if not better but we've yet to see). So a full on teamup wouldn't make much sense. The Sirens are still on the table and might could do some damage if they are sneaky are told specifically where to strike, but moving on. Where i'm getting at is a fullly powered Pony of Shadows leading a full scale shadow invasion would probably be the best finale villian, because its multi-dimensional so it would be more on the Discord and Harmony level of power. If he's dead and wiped out then.. we're left with the evil missmatched gang who's only goal is revenge and not a long term ruling.